


Before the Conclave

by black_rose4



Series: Seeing Red [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_rose4/pseuds/black_rose4





	Before the Conclave

“Help me get this off.”

Verethar’s hands flew to the fastenings of Reif’s armour, undoing the lacing down the back while she worked on the front, taking off her gloves and throwing them to the floor. The leather around her torso fell to the floor and she kicked that aside along with her gloves, then turned her attention back to Verethar. His hands worked the front of his robes as her lips found his. He moaned softly into her mouth, the mage breaking from his current task to twine his fingers in Reif’s hair and pull her to him. She pressed her body against his, her arms wrapping around his neck to reach him better.

He broke away from her lips. “I’m still dressed.” Reif chuckled and let him return to his task, his nimble fingers making swift work of his robes. He shrugged out of them, Reif pushing the material off him and helping him out of it, before running her hands over his chest. Her nails scraped across his skin and he hissed his pleasure. “Let’s move this to the bed, shall we?”

Reif grinned and pulled away from Verethar. She turned and sauntered over to her collection of pelts which served as her bed, her hips swaying with each step. Verethar watched her for a moment, entranced by her hips, before following after her. They toppled onto the bed in a mess of limbs, the two elves giggling as they fell.

“Ever graceful, Reif, “Verethar joked. His chin nudged her head to tilt and his mouth began attacking her neck.

He felt her laugh against his lips. “I may be a rogue, but I am far from graceful.” His mouth moved up to her ear, nibbling on the sensitive skin, and she gasped. “Well, not in the bedroom anyway.” His tongue licked the shell of her ear. “Gimme a tree and I’ll show you grace. I’m a much better climber.” She swung a leg over them and rolled, sitting on top of Verethar. “See, I’m much better at this.”

The mage chuckled quietly and pulled her down into a kiss, silencing her boasting with his lips. “I let you do that.”

Reif smirked against his lips, “Coz you hate having a naked woman on top of you, don’t you?” His hands trailed up her back, fingertips ghosting over freckled skin, following where he assumed the lines of her vallaslin travelled.

Verethar’s hands travelled to her waist and toyed with the edge of her leggings. “You’re still wearing clothes, therefore not naked.”

“Then let’s rectify that, shall we?”

She giggled as the mage lifted her up and swapped positions with her, laying her back on the furs and undoing the fastenings of her leggings. When they were loose enough he tugged them down her legs, taking her underwear with them. “See this is much better.” He looked up at Reif, taking in the sight of her naked body as he did so. She was smaller than most of the other women in their clan and covered in far more tattoos, her own doing, but that made her no less beautiful. Unlike the other women she lacked any form of modesty. She knew how good her body looked and was proud of the fact, something some of the other women – and men, Verethar had heard – tended to dislike. Their loss, he thought to himself.

“Enjoying the view?” Reif chuckled at Verethar, seemingly transfixed by the sight of her. Not that she blamed him, but still, it was borderline awkward at this point.

He kissed a spot on her leg. “Yes, actually.” Verethar kissed up her leg, parting her thighs as he went. “Mmm, and it’s just getting better and better.” Reif snorted a laugh which cut off as his lips pressed to the top of her inner thigh, her breath suddenly leaving her. She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath as his lips inched closer and closer to her apex, a curse hissing through her teeth.

“Quit teasing and ah – ” Her complaints were cut short as his tongue flicked out to taste her.

Instead of repeating the motion, however, Verethar moved back and admired the view. “You really are sensitive, aren’t you?” He chuckled to himself, amazed by both her reactions and the sight of her. He had only witnessed it a few short times, so he was still unused to it. He wondered if he would ever be used to it.

“When you’re done staring at my vagina, perhaps you can shut up and get back to what we’re doing.”

A faint blush rose in Verethar’s cheeks as he giggled quietly and returned, with some coaxing from Reif, to her heat. He watched her face as his tongue worked, her eyes rolling back and her teeth catching her bottom lip between them, stifling her moans. Her hand fisted in his hair, nails scraping his scalp, holding on and grounding herself as he slowly took her higher and higher. He watched her squirm against him as he took her to her brink and kept her there, dancing around her orgasm, but not letting her have it yet.

Her hand tugged sharply at his hair. “Don’t be cruel.” Reif felt his chuckle rumble through her before a familiar spark hit its mark. She moaned loudly as her pleasure rolled through her, spreading like fire through her veins. His tongue stopped long enough for her to let the haze of pleasure set in before returning its previous ministrations. Magic licked at her skin, sending more sparks straight through her core and making her toes curl with pleasure. Creators, she loved it when he did that.

His hand left her thigh and sloppily covered her mouth. “Everyone will hear you if you keep this up.”

“That’s your fault really, if you think about it,” Reif said, his hand muffling her words. Verethar silenced her with another flick of his tongue, his hand pressing against her mouth again when she moaned loudly at the motion.

“Maybe, but I doubt you’re complaining about me doing this.” Another spark shot through her, another moan was muffled by his hand. Verethar smirked smugly into her skin. He loved drawing moans like that from her, especially with such ease. It was amazing how receptive she was and he loved seeing what made her squirm and beg for more.

Her thighs clamped around his head and her taste flooded his mouth as she came again. Reif’s hand tugged at his hair, telling him to move, and he crawled up her body to claim her mouth. She moaned into him, their tongues twining as she tasted herself on him, the rogue moaning into his mouth and humming her approval.  Her hips sought his, pressing upwards and grinding against his still-clothed crotch. Verethar groaned into her mouth before breaking the kiss. “We need to rectify that.”

Reif hummed. “You’re right. Swap with me.”

The mage let her roll him so he laid where she had been. She grinned up at him as she shimmied down his underwear and threw them somewhere in a corner of her tent. “Much better.” Reif shot him one final grin as she took his erection in her hand and ran her tongue up the length off him, drawing a low moan and shudder from him. She repeated the motion again before licking her lips and taking him into her mouth. She barely managed to do anything, however, before Verethar pulled her off him.

Reif looked up at him, confused. “Aren’t you enjoying it?”

“Are you really asking that, given the evidence in front of you?” He chuckled, his head nodded down towards his erection. “I simply wanted to change my view.” He motioned a hand at Reif, signalling for her to move. Verethar grabbed her hips and coaxed her to turn. Reif grinned as she realised what he wanted, the rogue throwing a leg over each side of his body and straddling his face. He ran his hands up her sides, caressing her skin and gently tickling her ribs. She giggled at the sensation, soft breathy laughs that bordered pleasure and had her squirming above him.

A low moan tore from her throat as his mouth returned to her heat, lapping at her juices and devouring her. Her head rested on his thigh for a moment, losing herself in the pleasure spreading through her body. She shifted her weight, resting her weight on one arm and freeing her other hand, which left her able to turn her attention back to Verethar. She worked him slowly, matching his pace on her as best as she could. Every now and again she managed to draw herself up off his thigh and took him into her mouth, her head bobbing in time with his, lips and mouth slick around him. His hands ran along her hips, her buttocks, kneading her flesh and drawing his nails down the lines of her vallaslin. Reif shuddered above him, her back arching and her mouth leaving his erection as he moaned her orgasm.

Her legs shook beside his head and Reif toppled forward, landing ungracefully on top of Verethar. “Fuck. My legs are going already.”

Verethar chuckled, “You done already Reif?” He kissed a patch of skin on her leg currently pressed against his face.

“Course not.” She rolled off him and turned around so she was facing him again. Reif smirked at him as she straddled him again, her thighs resting against his hips. “I just couldn’t stay like that much longer.”

Below her Verethar used a hand to line himself up with her entrance, his other hand lightly gripping her hip. He looked to her, seeking final permission. Instead of nodding Reif simply rolled her eyes and sank onto his length, the two elves moaning at the sensation. They remained still for the briefest of moments before Reif rolled her hips, taking more of him in as she sank back down onto him. Verethar’s hands gripped her hips, caressing her skin, guiding each roll of her hips, not that she needed it. It was clear she knew what she wanted and how to get it. Each roll of her hips had him rubbing against her, adding more friction and pleasure to the already sweet amount she was receiving. His hands roamed up her sides, nipping at the sensitive skin there and sending her arching into his hands. Hissed curses escaped her lips, a jumble of elven words made unintelligible by her murmuring, as she brought herself to her release on him again and again.  

Above him, Verethar watched her face, let his eyes wander down and take in the sight of her. Her flushed skin, reddening her freckled skin. Her lips, sometimes parted in a quiet gasp, sometimes trapped between her teeth as she held back her moans, only to inevitably fail and voice her pleasure. Her small breasts bounced slightly with ease, rose and fell on her body. From his position, her hands prevented him from leaning up and capturing a nipple between his teeth, from placing wet kisses on her skin, something he greatly wanted to rectify.

“Reif.” Her pace didn’t falter and Verethar had to call her name again to get her attention. “Mind if we switch it up a little?”

She blinked down at him, her brain somewhat foggy, his words taking a moment to register in her brain. “What’ve you got in mind?” she asked, beaming down at him.

He ushered her off his lap and instructed her to lay where he had been, which Reif gladly did. A few moments later he was back inside of her, hilted fully, her leg thrown over his shoulder. Reif seemed to let him take over then, not that Verethar minded. His body pressed against hers, lips on her neck as kept moving within her. A gentle hand ran down her side before settling on her hip, drawing her body up and against his. Her hips met his again, matching his enthusiasm with as much of her own. From his new position, Verethar was able to press open kisses to her skin, trailing them down her torso until he reached her chest. His paced slowed slightly as he captured a nipple between his lips, his teeth biting down gently before his tongue soothed the ache he’d created. Reif arched upwards, pressing her breasts upwards so he would pay them more attention. Verethar chuckled and obliged, his free hand kneading the other while his mouth continued its ministrations. Under his talented mouth, Reif soon found herself unravelling again. He felt her tighten around him, her nails scored down the length of his back so hard he worried she’d drawn blood. His mouth moved from her chest to claim her lips, a futile attempt to quieten the loud moans spilling from her mouth.

She was hazy-eyed when her moans finally quietened and Reif laid back down on the furs beneath her. “Elgar’nan, that was…. _Fuck_.”

Verethar chuckled at the vacant expression on her face, the mage still leisurely kissing random spots on her skin. “I’m pretty sure that wasn’t Elgar’nan who did that.”

Her limbs unwrapped from around him, allowing the mage to lay next to her on the furs. “No, but damn that was good. See, this is why I like you Verethar.”

“Because I’m apparently good in bed?” He chuckled, not sure if he should be offended or not.

“In bed, on the floor, against a tree – it doesn’t really matter where, so long as it’s good, and believe me, it is.”

The two elves laid side by side, chests heaving slightly as they caught their breaths. They simply stayed there for a while, saying nothing, before soon Verethar sighed and sat up. “I should probably get back to my tent. This was fun, as always. We’ll make sure to do this again before you leave next week, okay?”

Reif rolled her eyes. “Sure, before I leave for that thing I don’t even want to go to.”

“You know why you’re being sent there Reif.”

The rogue waved a hand to dismiss the topic. “Yeah yeah, I know why. The Keeper thinks I’m a risk to the clan, that’s why. He just wants me out of his hair. I’ll show him. I’ll come back with news and I’ll come back alive.” She grinned at the mage, “Hey, we can even have a celebratory fuck when I return.”

Verethar chuckled. “Sounds like a plan.” He dressed quickly, his robes easy to throw on, then turned to leave. “I’ll see you at breakfast then. Good night.”

“Night.” Reif nodded as he left then slumped back onto the furs, eager for sleep to take her. They both knew why Reif was being sent to this human meeting, but no one had the guts to say it. No matter. She’d prove them wrong and come back successful. They’d see.


End file.
